thehumancentipedefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LThomson
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Human Centipede Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sup? Can't start it myself so pass alone yet; HumanCentipede First Sequence needs a trivia section. HCII surrounds the story of Martin, the retarded son of a horrible mother is constantly blindsided to the point he obsessed with recreating Dr Heiter Lasers' human centipede by nine more people. When his homelife becomes too corrupted, his inner obsession comes to life as he adds legs to the centipede... ass to mouth. When his plan is going so smoothly, his short mindset is the only thing that is holding him back. In a depraved and incredibly disgusting tapestry, Tom Six creates a vision of reality coming to life that will sever your very eyes. Admins Would you be interested in appointing some admins here the on wiki to help it grow and keep it in check?OwnerMan (talk) 08:58, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Are you an administrator? I ask because I'm not familiar with this Wiki but I have spotted a page that shouldn't exist, because it is pure vandalism. To be more specific, I'm am referring to Mason Verger. Verger is a character from the Hannibal Lecter novels that has absolutely nothing to do with The Human Centipede films. The page was created by a vandalistic anon (User:212.219.189.253 ) whose sole contributions to this site seem to be non-constructive. Is there any way to have the page removed and the user blocked to protect the Wiki from further disruption? DarkKnight' ' 00:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC)